


Spirit and Opportunity

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exploration, Ficlet, Mars, Thanksoppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Thanks Oppy





	Spirit and Opportunity

It took longer than intended to get humans on Mars. Political will ebbed and flowed. Disaster and war and time took their toll. But eventually we landed, created a foothold, and settled. Soon afterward, we went out looking for the friends who had led the way.

The winds of Mars had hidden some of them, but we dug them up, told them how good they’d been and how much they meant to us. We brought them inside and breathed warmth into their hearts. Some woke, most did not. In many ways it didn’t matter, they had long ago completed their missions beyond expectations, and led the way into a future they would not see. 

It didn’t matter if they were silicon and steel. They were humanities first visceral touch of a world outside our orbit. And so they were us.

Now, safe inside our walls, the laughter of children replaced the frozen winds. Past and future, as always intertwined. Remembering from whence we came, and looking out on the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some feels


End file.
